brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Terry Jeffords
Sergeant Terrance Vincent "Terry" Jeffords 'is a main character of the show. He is a linebacker of a man who's lost his nerve, not because he's a wimp, but because a year prior to the series, his wife had twin baby girls—Cagney and Lacey—and he can't imagine not seeing them grow up. Biography Terry had a rough childhood. He was fat, got bullied, and had a cruel father. He had a joy in his early life, though: the books of DC Parlov. He viewed police officers as superheroes, which is why he joined the force. During his time as a field officer, his infamous nickname was "The Ebony Falcon". He has a third daughter called Ava who was born later on Thanksgiving 2015 after Sharron Jeffords goes into labor at the 99th Precinct. He played linebacker at Syracuse.The Vulture Terry spent a year abroad in Tokyo in his junior year at college, where he briefly dated Chiaki, who broke his heart. He had an addiction to food which got real bad, to the point where he broke a restaurant window because they were closed at 6:00. He got over it by re-booting his system (sticking his head in ice water) every time he felt a food craving. Before joining the 99th Precinct, he was a detective at the 65th precinct.Terry Kitties And prior to the show's events, he worked at the 18th precinct with Captain Holt, as a fat version of himself nicknamed as "Terry Titties" Physical Appearance Terry is usually seen at his desk in a normal shirt, usually with a tie and suspenders. He is 6',3", and is 240 pounds. He is very muscular as he likes to work out whenever he can. Charles describes him as looking like 8 circles with suspenders. During Chocolate Milk, Terry wants to have a vasectomy however he is prevented from doing so by his massive stature; the doctor didn't have enough anaesthesia for a man of his size. Running Gags ''Read full article on Terry Loves Yogurt Several episodes contain a running gag involving Terry Jeffords' love for yogurt. Every now and then, he would use third person to describe his emotions. Personality Terry is caring, protective over the squad, and hardworking. He has a habit of referring to himself in the third person. When he had twin daughters, he freaked out and ended up afraid of getting himself hurt, but soon enough he showed himself to be a tough, heroic, fearsome man who would do anything to protect his squad. He fearlessly charged against an armed criminal to save Captain Holt's life, twice, and when Jake, Charles, and Gina were trapped in a store with terrorists breaking in, Terry defied orders in order to prevent them from being endangered - he openly defied Detective Pembroke to prevent him from endangering his friends. Holt sees potential in Terry to be a captain, and recognises him as a great leader and a compassionate person. Terry is a good cop and a serious person, but he is also extremely smooth and everyone in his precinct really likes him - he is almost as much of a father figure to some detectives as Holt is. Terry often jumps at the chance to console or to otherwise help a detective in a personal situation, even if he doesn't understand such situations from personal experiences: he consoled Rosa after the departure of Adrian Pimento, and drank with Jake when he realised that them solving the unsolvable case was all about him getting over Amy. Maximum SecurityUnsolvable He shows amazing amounts of tolerance with his fellow detectives: he can speak on reasonable terms with an enraged Rosa, a despondent Charles, and having to contend repeatedly with the incompetent Hitchcock and Scully. Terry is capable of a ferocious temper, almost as ferocious as Rosa's (which is really saying something). He reacts furiously when Jake tries to exclude him from his first case back in the field, when the Vulture disregards the lives of his colleagues during a hostage situation, and when he is perceived as fat by some people. He is capable of incredible feats of strength when riled, such as ripping a thick book in half with both hands, slamming a door so hard that the window, and the interior of the room, completely falls apart, and even lifting the back end of a car off the ground with both hands for an extended amount of time. Terry was the precinct's champion marksman. Quotes '''Jeffords: '''Terry loves love '''Jeffords: Holt was right. I been so worried about my own kids I forgot about my stupid grown up kids. Peralta: That's insulting.The Vulture Jeffords: I need to eat 10,000 calories a day to maintain muscle mass!Thanksgiving Jeffords: Hey, ball. If Savant was doing anything to harm this precinct, would I destroy him? (With one hand, Terry reflexively, angrily crushes the ball, shocking everyone in the room) Answer: Uncertain. Try again! 'Jeffords: '''Sir, there's been a jailbreak and the Mafia's at it again. '''Jeffords: '''Terry loves Yogurt. '''Jeffords: '''Terry's shoulders weren't built for tight spaces. It's Bonk City in here!Hitchcock & Scully Trivia * Terry is left-handed. * Terry used to be fat. * Terry played football for Syracuse, as a linebacker. * His favorite yogurt flavor was mango. It has since been discontinued. * Terry is known to be an excellent illustrator and painter. This was shown in M.E. Time when he filled in for the sick sketch artist and helped Amy catch the purse-snatcher. * Terry has written a book for his children, and also a fantasy novel, though he doesn't have serious aspirations of becoming a professional writer. * He likes foreign films, such as "Breathless" which he considers to be Francois Truffaut's film since he is the writer. He gets in a debate with a man at Captain Holt's party who believes it to be Jean-Luc Godard's film. * Terry is a huge fan of the "Skyfire Cycle" of fantasy novels by DC Parlov.Skyfire Cycle'' Discovering Parlov is a womanising jerk has not lessened his love for the books.Return to Skyfire * He loves kreplach. The Road Trip * Terry can't stand it if someone hate and ignored him because something he do. * Terry watches a lot of Grey's Anatomy, a medical drama TV show by ABC. Terry-509.jpg Notes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Detectives Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:NYPD Category:Sergeants Category:Season Six Characters